The Assessment Services Core is the vehicle whereby assessments of nicotine dependence, cofactors, and personality traits relevant ot the central themes of the University of Michigan Nicotine Research Consortium will be standardized across projects. The Core will have overall responsibility for developing and collecting mutually-acceptable assessments across the four projects to be administered primarily via scannable/FAXable forms and stored in a central database with capability for a) providing individual investigators with a standardized data package for their subject sample; b) capitalizing on the unique opportunity afforded by Consortium to look at the dual themes of nicotine dependence and cofactors across the four projects; and c) ensuring the availability of a consistent body of biopsychosocial variables that can be studied in the context of future genetic analyses. Baseline cotinine concentrations will be included for each subject (see Assay Services Core). Core staff will be available to provide biostatistical consultation and develop new scannable questionnaires upon request. The Assessment Services Core will also assume responsibility for overall human subject considerations raised by Consortium activities.